First Thing Tomorrow
by Tez-gm
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Sirius arrives back at his home that fateful Halloween night of 1981. What is going through his mind as he struggles to come to terms with the death of his best friend and his wife, knowing it was effectively his choice that caused it?


Again, Harry Potter and everything involved with that universe is owned by JK Rowling, and no amount of dreaming will change that…unfortunately!

Yet another one-shot, this time about how I reckon Sirius might have reacted after coming home that night. I haven't actually read any other stories that do this…or maybe I just haven't been looking hard enough. Anyway, I 'live by the rule' that on that fateful night, Remus was sitting at home reading or something. In other words, it wasn't a full moon. I have heard both sides of this fact, and have even resorted to finding a list of full moon dates (pathetic, I know), and it reckons that that night wasn't a full moon.

Sorry that this is rather short…it'll probably be the shortest one-shot I'll _ever_ write!

* * *

**First Thing Tomorrow**

What have I done? How in Merlin's name could I have been so…so blind? It was brilliant…perfect even. _No one_ would ever suspect what we'd done. It was an idea worthy of Albus Dumbledore himself. So where did it all go wrong?

Why did I even _think_ to suspect Moony would be the one? Just because Voldemort had recruited a load of werewolves didn't mean Remus would give in to him. I was too caught up in the fact that we never really were as close to each other since the Whomping Willow incident in fifth year. Of course Remus wouldn't spy…then again, I didn't think Peter would either.

Merlin, that is easily the single worst decision I've _ever_ made. Even worse than telling Snivellus how to get close to the Whomping Willow. I never should have even _suggested_ to Prongs about switching keepers. He's dead…they're all dead…well, except for Harry. How can a child possibly survive that destruction with nothing more than a cut on his forehead? How could he ever understand what I've done? I'm his bloody Godfather, and I let his parents die! He'll hate me forever now.

Peter…why? Why did you turn to _him_ of all people? You were our friend, we never did anything to hurt you, or push you away. And yet…why didn't I see it? If there was ever going to be any of us who would turn traitor, it _would_ be the little rat.

You followed us everywhere, hanging on every word we said, every prank we cooked up. You worshipped Prongs, Moony and me…and yet we never did anything to repay you for that…until a few days ago. I had it all planned out; everyone would know I was their secret keeper, which meant that Voldemort would know as well. He'd then come after me, and no matter what he did, he'd never find out where they lived…because I _couldn't_ tell him.

So what happened in the past year? What did he offer you? Power? A chance to rule the world perhaps? I never thought you'd be that narrow-minded. You were the one who managed to come up with our alibis, ensuring that we didn't spend time in detention…well, a lot _more_ time then. That should have been the trigger for me. You always were good at weaselling your way out of trouble.

You played your cards perfectly, Peter. Slipping in little comments after Dumbledore made us aware of a spy in the Order. I should have realised…you always were telling me that Remus didn't trust me like he used to. Playing on my sense of grief for betraying his secret in our fifth year. I didn't even consider it at the time, but you were probably feeding Remus information like that about me too.

When the idea was brought forward for James and Lily to use the Fidelius charm, you didn't even suggest the possibility of using you as their keeper. Looking back on it, I mistook that gleeful look in your eyes when we told you about the switch, for the amount of trust we had in you…how wrong I was.

I just knew something was off tonight, something _always_ happens on Halloween. I took my bike straight to your place to find it empty. I was a little miffed at that, but then became concerned at the thought you had been attacked. I looked around, trying to find signs of a struggle…but to no avail.

Then it hit me…hard. You bloody bastard. I hightailed it to Godric's Hollow, realising what you'd done…but I _never_ imagined things would be like this. And then for me and Hagrid to argue like we did over Harry…what's the old coot playing at? Petunia? Merlin, I hope you know what you're doing, Dumbledore. She hates everything to do with 'our kind' as she so _eloquently_ puts it.

I really need to stop pacing or my carpet will get ruined. I need something else to burn some steam off…OW, dammit! Punching walls _isn't_ good for the long term health of my knuckles! If only I was five minutes earlier I could've taken Harry with me and no one would ever know. He'd grow up with me and Remu…oh wait, no he couldn't. Everyone sees me as a traitor…or do they?

Bloody hell…all right Sirius, think! Damage control; who knows about us switching, apart from me, obviously. James…um, bugger! That's right, I can't count those two since they're dead. So that leaves Peter and…Voldemort. What a fan-bloody-tastic scenario! We didn't even tell _Dumbledore_ we switched. When he finds out he'll…but not if Remus gets to me first! Oh sweet Merlin, Remus! He'll go ballistic, and he won't stop until I'm dead, preferably at the wrong end of his wand after he's hexed me into oblivion…Merlin help me!

Right, so that'll be the first thing I do tomorrow; go and visit Moony. Tell him the situation I now find myself in. But only _after_ I grovel and beg his forgiveness for ever _thinking_ that he was the one who turned spy. He'll believe me…won't he? No, of course he won't, not without proof in any case. And that's something I don't hav…Wormtail!

Of course, it's simple! I'll go and stun the ungrateful rodent, then visit Remus. Then he'd _have_ to believe me! All right then, so that's the plan. Tomorrow I'll grab the little rat, take him to Remus', force him to tell the truth, then hand him over to the Ministry. They'll have to test us both under Veritaserum, most likely in a full Wizengamot trial. Who's head of Law Enforcement…oh yeah, Crouch is. Well, he's nothing if not fair…and he _hates_ Death Eaters.

Peter gets chucked into Azkaban, I talk to Dumbledore about getting Harry to live with me, and then I try to make up for ever doubting Moony's allegiances…again. Sirius Black, you are a genius! Why thank you, Sirius. Have I mentioned that you're also handsome and…Merlin, why the hell am I talking to myself? Oh well, it doesn't matter. _Tomorrow_ I set things right. _Tomorrow_ I'll be the Godfather that Harry deserves to have. First thing tomorrow, I go rat-hunting!

_**Fin**_


End file.
